Our Time To Be
by NightWatcher666
Summary: Kira comes home for the summer and Tommy picks her up at the airport. *One-shot*


**A/N: This is my first Kirommy so please be gentle. Also I do not in any way own Power Rangers.**

Our Time to Be

----

She looked out the window as the plane was making it's final approach to the airport. It had been nearly five years since she moved off to start her career and in that time many things had happened. Thankfully her record company had given her the summer off before they wanted her to record her third album so she had time to spend with her friends and family. Even though her parents were thinking moving to upstate New York to be closer to her she still felt like this was home and couldn't wait to catch up with her friends and former teammates.

"This is you captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts at this time. We are about to land at Reefside Regional Airport." The voice over the loudspeaker said to all twenty people on the plane.

She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes thinking how funny it was that she used to fly almost daily in a mechanical pterodactyl but something as simple as a plane landing made her uncomfortable.

----

He walked into the receiving area thanking whatever deity was looking down on him for being on time for a change. He knew she would not be happy if her ride from the airport made her wait after being on a plane for the past four hours, so he had bought some yellow roses from the airport floral vending machine to soften the blow just incase. He headed over to the exit ramp just as she turned the corner to come down.

"Dr. O", she squealed as she practically ran down the ramp to give him a hug.

"Hey Kira", he said embracing her, "How was your flight?"

Kira pouted a little as she looked up at him, "I always hate the landing part but other than that it was ok."

Doctor Tommy Oliver smiled at the statement and handed Kira the flowers, "I got these for you, welcome home."

"Why Dr. O, keep this up and someone may think you have a crush on the rockstar", she said with a smile while twirling the flowers around to look at them all.

He smiled and looked down into her eyes, "Someone once told me that anything is possible, and don't call me Dr. O anymore, you're old enough to be my equal so it's just Tommy."

"Ok fine Tommy, so where to?", she asked still absorbed in her yellow roses.

"Well, that depends on where you're staying", he said beginning to lead her to the door.

"I was thinking about going to my parents but they're not going to be back in town for another week." She replied.

"Well tell you what", Tommy said, "Since there's no need to spend a week in a house by yourself, why don't you stay with me till they get back."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Hey don't worry about it", he said taking her hand, "I have a guest room that almost never gets used."

"Well if you insist", she said with a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice.

----

It took almost an hour to get back to Tommy s house from the airport. Kira and Tommy both were riding on a comfortable silence as the pulled up to his house. The house still looked fairly the same but she could tell that Tommys bachelor lifestyle was beginning to catch up to him. They got her bags and headed into the house where she was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening relaxing with the man who had given her so much in life.

"Wow", she gasped walking in and seeing a delicate table set for two, and giggled as Tommy picked up the phone to order a pizza from the local pizza joint.

"I wanted to make you a nice welcome home dinner but since I wasn't here pizza will have to do." He told her with a nervous smile.

"Pizza's fine Dr. um I mean Tommy." She replied slightly embarassed about her slip.

"We'll keep working on that", he said jokingly.

----

Later that evening they were on the couch talking while looking for something to watch on t.v. She couldn't help but stare as he was sitting next to her.

"_Man he's gorgeous"_, she thought to herself.

After a few moments of silence she found herself looking into his deep brown eyes, and before she could think better of herself she leaned in and kissed him. Tommy pulled back looking at her as she turned a deep red and began to sink away from him.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking", she began stammering out.

"Hey it's ok", he said while cupping her head in his hand just below the ear, "Sometime a crush can go two ways", and gently pulled her into another kiss. One kiss lead to another and before either of them realized they were heading upstairs to his bedroom shedding clothing the entire way.

----

As they lay in the bed still breathing hard from the passion they just shared with each other, Kira perched her head up on Tommys shoulder.

"Wow", she said running a finger down his chest.

"No kidding", he replied turning over to give her yet another kiss.

"You know", she started, "There's only about seven years between us and I haven't been you student in a long time so…"

"You want to give it a shot and see where it leads", he finished.

"Yeah", she said now tracing his ab muscles, "I think I like that idea."

"Me too", he said pulling her a little closer to him, "Kind of makes you wonder why we didn't try this a little earlier."

She nestled up to him and put on leg over his, and yawned as she felt sleep beginning to take her, "It's just our time to be."

**A/N: Like I said this is my first Kirommy, so be honest but not harsh.**


End file.
